dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Damira (SSJJ)
|FirstApp=Video Game: "Dragon Ball Fusions |Race=Demon Realm race-Artificial Demon |Gender=Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = |Status= |Address= |Occupation= |Allegiance= |Classification= |Affiliations=Dabura (fusee) Mira (fusee, game) Dabura (Time Rift) (alternative fusee) Fusions Mira (fusee, fanon) }} Damira (ダーミラ Dāmira) is the EX-Fusion of Fusions Mira and Dabura. Appearance Like all EX-Fusions; shares traits of his fusees, other than the Metamo-Ring on his left arm. His suit is red, with a blue spiked cape. Damira displays a blue Dark Empire logo on a black tight. He also wears black wristbands. His horns are more forward-pointing than Dabura's. He has Mira's white hair and eyes from the E-type Super Saiyan form. Biography Damira first appeared in the 1st Timespace Rift Tournament as a fusion of Dabura and Fusions Mira (Mira in the game). He is defeated by Team Tekka's Ultra Fusion and later attempts to apply for the 2nd Timespace Rift Tournament, but he is team losses in the 100-Team Challenge round and again in the Redemption Round. Fusions Mira brought a Time Rift version of Dabura from the time he was controlled by Babidi with him and fused with him after failing to defeat Nether Dark Shenron. Power Damira is considerably powerful as it took the effort Team Tekka's Ultra Fusion to take him down. Techniques *Flight - The ability to fly with ki. *Ki Sense - The ability to sense ki. *Ki Blast - The most basic form of ki. *Dark Wrath - A combination of Galick Beam Cannon and Evil Impulse. Forms and Transformations Super Saiyan Damira's standard form upon following his fusion. He is capable of overpowering Team Tekka and most of Team Guitar, but was defeated by Team Tekka's Ultra Fusion. He retains all of Mira's traits in his Super Saiyan form. Majin Damira Fusions Mira summoned a Majin Dabura from a Time Rift and brought him to the battle with Nether Dark Shenron to fuse with the Demon King. While in this state; his potential was unlocked and was even more powerful than his previous fusion. Darkness Demon Due to Fusions Mira possessing the form; Damira was capable of accessing the form allowing him to acquire more power than before. In this form; his belt changes to a similar belt used by Demon God Dabura with the Majin symbol on it as his clothes become blue and white as opposed to red and black. His hair also becomes longer resembling Mira's Makyukokusentou Form. Super Saiyan 2 As with his Darkness form - Damira can further transform into the demonic version of Super Saiyan 2. However, he doesn't stay in the form long as his bypass it to reach Super Darkness Demon. Super Darkness Demon Fusions Mira obtain this form through his deepest desires to defeat Cellza was able to overpower him throw coordinates attack with Dark God Mira and Demira. Much like Fusions Mira; his jumpsuit becomes torn and his muscle mass increases. Super Saiyan 3 Damira transforms into Super Saiyan 3 after his Super Darkness Demon form had no effect of the Nether Dark Shenron. Ultimate Darkness Demon Ultimate Darkness Demon is a combined form of Evolved Super Saiyan 3 and the Darkness Demon form. In this form - his upper uniform is shredded as his muscle mass increases in size along with his height while his hair becomes longer.